I Quirk You
by living on
Summary: Sometimes, it's okay to go ahead and just ask the horrid question of 'Why do you do that' KisaIta


I Quirk You

Summary: Sometimes, it's okay to go ahead and just ask the horrid question of 'Why do you do that?' KisaIta

* * *

><p>It was just a new and one of his many personality quirks that was always going to confuse the shit out of Kisame. Perhaps because he had never been with anyone who had such a distinct way of doing simple, everyday things, Kisame never really had given it any thought that his lover would have such a strange pattern in the bedroom as well. At first he thought he had been doing something wrong; however, when the moment of confusion had been placed on the back burner, the blissful actions that had overtaken his love's teenage body told Kisame that everything had been perfect. He really should have realized that there would be a certain way his love would be in bed…<p>

Nevertheless, nothing could have prepared him for the word Itachi seemed to favor when being turned on.

Kisame had been with many lovers, men and women, some were quiet and some were loud. With every single one of the loud ones, he had heard many, many different phrases. No; yes; oh, God; and several strings of cursing- Kisame was used to all those, he even could deal with the occasional 'dirty' or 'sultry' talking; when done correctly, it twisted into a huge turn on.

However, the word 'maybe'…

Kisame was at a loss. It was greatly apparent that Itachi enjoy himself last night; in fact, with how he is virtually floating around the kitchen at the moment, Kisame could proudly say that Itachi most likely would not be coming down from cloud nine anytime soon. But… why was the word 'maybe' his love's chosen word to scream into the night?

Trying to get an answer out him when he was horny was harder than trying to pull it from him sober. Every time he asked a question, he was answered with the word 'maybe', rather it be given in a moan, groan, whisper, scream, pled or cry.

"Does the feel good?"

"Maybe."

"Do you like that?

"Maybe."

"Are you okay?"

"…maybe…"

"I love you."

"…may…be…"

Kisame scowled, the word was beginning to get on his nerves; and they were not even having sex. Just thinking about how last night started make Kisame realize Itachi had been saying that damn word the entire time; from slightly innocent flirting all the way to cuddling underneath the comforter.

"Kisame?"

The questioning tone jerked Kisame out of his thoughts. Instantly, he stared at Itachi. "Yeah?" He asked curiosity.

Itachi's eyes had an odd gleam to them as he asked, without much of his worry slipping into his voice, "Is everything alright?"

Kisame, because he was Kisame, heard the concern and at once realized the reason for the strange look he was receiving. Without thinking completely through, he seized Itachi by his upper arms and forced the teenager into his lap. The lack of thinking, on Kisame's part, was the reason that Itachi's back was twisted at uncomfortable angle as the older male kissed him roughly.

Itachi somehow managed to pull one of his legs over Kisame's lap without pushing the shark away. Being slightly more comfortable, the teenage straddled Kisame's lap with his hands gripping onto the man's shoulders. Then with a firm squeeze, he pulled away. "Kisame," he said, faintly breathless, "what were you thinking?"

"'Bout having you again." Kisame hummed with artificial happiness.

Unfortunately for Kisame, Itachi saw straight through the faux statement and he removed himself from the other man. "With such an angry face?" He asked quietly. "I'm sorry I was so awful."

"No! It's nothing like that!" Kisame grunted and sighed. "It's just… Okay, um…"

Itachi waited, watching Kisame twitch nervously.

"Itachi… I wanted to…" Kisame said trying to think of a way to explain his confusion to the younger male.

Itachi retrieved his cup of tea from the counter top and sat down across from Kisame. Slowly he stirred the drink with the handle of his fork, watching his boyfriend's odd behavior.

However, the teenager's actions were a perfect way for Kisame to explain his confusion. "See what you're doing?" Kisame asked with a slight worried smile on his face as he leaned towards the other man.

Itachi didn't move his eyes from Kisame's face. "I'm stirring my drink."

"With the handle of a fork!" Kisame corrected. "How many people do you know that mixes their drinks with forks? Much less, the handles of forks?"

Itachi frowned, feeling as if Kisame was retreating from the original topic. "What does that have to do with what you were thinking?" He contorted.

Kisame sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How can I put this as painless for me as possible?"

"By speaking bluntly." Itachi growled. The fork crashed to the table harshly. "Kisame. If you are done with me… don't drag it out, please."

Kisame hand slipped from his face as his eyes practically popped from their sockets. "W-what?"

Itachi's hands twitched nervously around the tea cup and his face was completely flustered.

Now feeling like a complete jackass, Kisame muttered awkwardly, "I'm just confused about something, that's all. I have never thought about leaving you… I love you."

Still flustered, Itachi muttered back, "What are you confused about?" His fingers tapped the cup in his hands as he dragged his toes across the hard floors, thoughtlessly.

"Why maybe?" Kisame asked as he watched Itachi cautiously.

Instantly, Itachi's brow wrinkled as he ran through the night before. A small blush crossed his cheeks when he began to realize exactly what the shark was talking about. "Why did it bother you?" He asked, his toe scratching against the floor.

Kisame found himself smirking at the tiny and rare blush that was spreading on Itachi's face. "Why were you saying it?"

"I…" He tried to speak, but his voice choked. Itachi scolded himself before glancing up at Kisame. "Look away."

Blinking, Kisame tilted his head to the side. "What? Why?"

Itachi glared, the blush was completely gone. Kisame stared into that glare for a moment; before and with a sigh, he turned and faced the wall. He heard a trembling breath and then Itachi's voice muttering, almost too soft, "My mind was hazy, I couldn't concentrate on anything you said… I couldn't decide how I should answer and 'maybe' can work for a 'yes' or a 'no'…"

Kisame found himself grinning proudly. And before Itachi could attempt to escape from the kitchen, Kisame leaned across the table and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

With a slightly intoxicating grin, Itachi whispered, "Maybe."

And Kisame chuckled lightly and went in for seconds.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Itachi?"<p>

"Hn?"

Kisame watched Itachi stir the dinner he was cooking with chopsticks. "Why do you stir your tea with that fork?" He asked lazily.

Itachi shot him a confused look that read, i'Why are you asking that now?'/i

With a sigh and an eye roll, Kisame explained, "You cook with chopsticks, you eat with chopsticks and, yet, you stir your tea with the handle of a fork? And it seems to be the only fork we own… Why the hell is that?"

Itachi turned back to the stove and flipped over a piece of the meat with his expert chopstick skills. "It was a birthday present."

"The fork?" Kisame said disbelieving. "From who?" He asked curiosity.

"Sasuke."

Kisame sighed, unsurprised. "I bet your brother has as many weird quirks as you do."

Itachi shook his head as he brought over the food to Kisame. "Sasuke's normal, according to father and mother."

Kisame snorted and shrugged, "If you say so…"

* * *

><p>"Teme, why the hell are you writing on your paper upside down?"<p>

"… At least I know the answers, Dobe."

"SHUDDUP!"

-End-

Word length 1,273

Date: 07/27/11


End file.
